Confused Feelings
by Namine778
Summary: Ed and Al had finally gotten their bodies back and Alphonse is starting to feel deeply for Ed. However Edward has a crush on some girl in the military, one Hinata Hyuuga! Ends as EdAl.


**Author's Note: This was a Christmas gift for my friend Sel-chan. I hope she enjoys it. I've never done a crossover fic before, but hopefully you all like it too! :D Thanks for reading~**

**Confused Feelings**

**

* * *

**

"I never thought it would turn out this way. The fact that I'm stuck in such a place in my life, I feel like I have no meaning at all. I feel that the only way I can make any sense of anything is if I were to be with her, but I can't. I can never be with her because of who she wants. How did I end up so pathetic?"

"It's not your fault Nii-san," The other boy said as he looked at his older brother. Even though he was taller than his brother he would proudly call the shorter Elric his big brother. They stood on a hill top in Risembool overlooking the quiet country side. Ed sat under a large tree and looked out with a gloomy expression. Looking down at his brother, all Al could do was frown.

He was almost certain this plan would work. He had gotten Edward out of the busy and bustling Central and more towards a calmer setting. He was sure that the nostalgic feeling in the air would have eased Edward's stress and dissipated his depressed state. The wind blew their hair softly as it danced across the land, and Ed looked up at the shifting clouds and bright sky releasing a soft groan of despair. Al was started to feel a bit of anger bottle up in the corner of his mind. He wanted to help his brother, but after the one millionth groan of sadness he had enough. Sitting next to his brother he looked right at him.

Even though Al didn't want to do it, he knew he had to talk his brother into trying to make things work for him. He had to talk his brother into interrupting that wedding and trying to get the girl he loved back. Al hated it that his brother had preferred Hinata over everyone, especially him. Al had discovered his love for Edward a long time ago. The day he realized that Edward had sacrificed his own limbs so he could keep his soul, the time Edward actually fought to get his body back, all of those times was how he began to fall in love with the Fullmetal. Then when Al had finally been returned to his body he noticed his brother had not. Alphonse never forgave himself for this tragedy despite the fact that Edwards always told him not to worry about it and that he was happy he was finally given his body. Alphonse could never shake that feeling of guilt he had.

One day Edward just happened to meet a beautiful woman who was a secretary in the military whose name was Hinata Hyuuga. The woman worked under Naruto Uzumaki in the division that was near Mustang's. Soon after Edward became friends with her he started feeling deeply for her. The day he was going to ask her out was a horrible one. Alphonse was invited to a small party with his brother that Colonel Uzumaki was throwing for some big reason. Then it happened; Naruto had proposed to Hinata in front of everyone and she accepted. Edward was completely crushed and that night left the party early to get wasted in a bar. The only one left to deal with him was Alphonse. This is why Al hated Hinata so much, because she broke his brother's heart and didn't even realize the obvious feelings Edward had for her. Alphonse vowed that no one would ever hurt his brother again, and to make sure of that he continuously stayed by Edward's side to make sure he was okay. He nursed him to full health after that horrible hangover, never leaving his brother's side, but the final nail to the coffin was the simple invitation letter to the wedding. Alphonse took Edward out of the city so he would miss the wedding on purpose, but he quickly began to feel guiltier as his brother fell deeper into his heartbroken depression.

Alphonse loved his brother deeply. He wanted to make him smile and show Edward how special he was. He could never tell his brother how he felt about him; if he did that then he wouldn't be accepted by his brother anymore. Al hated Hinata with all his soul for making Ed feel this low, but he knew that no matter how hard he tried he could never compete with the love his brother felt for Hinata.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled at him with an annoyed tone. "You need to stop crying in your corner and sighing! I'm really getting sick of you bitching and moaning. If you love Hinata so much then go stop her from marrying that guy!"

"Who am I to stand in the way of her happiness Al?"

"Dummy! Don't you realize if you don't say anything now then you're going to be stuck to a ton of 'what if's' for the rest of your life? I mean honestly! I've never seen you look at someone the way you do her. Your eyes light up whenever you hear her name and you even start to get self-conscious around her for crying out loud! It's really starting to get annoying!" Lectured Al. Edward stared at his younger brother in shock. He had never seen Alphonse so passionate about Edward's feelings for Hinata. Ed always thought that his brother didn't like Hinata very much. That always gave him mixed feelings. Alphonse was the most important person to him, but he felt such a deep connection to Hinata that he couldn't think of what to do, so sadly he acted without thinking.

"Al," Edward started softly. The concern was obvious in his voice. "Why are you so for this? I didn't think you really liked Hinata that much."

"She means a lot to you. Why wouldn't I want you to be with her? If she makes you happy then who am I to stand in the way of your happiness, Ed?"

Alphonse tried to sound supportive and loving, but his voice seemed to betray him. It was hard holding back the emotion of not wanting to let the only person you could ever love go. Alphonse looked away from Edward knowing his eyes would betray him if he stared at his brother. At the feeling of the heavy weight of automail on his shoulder, Alphonse jumped in surprise and blinked back the sudden tears that formed. He then turned to his brother and shock appeared on his face.

Soft, warm lips pressed into his; Alphonse didn't know what to do at that point. He watched his older brother retreat from his personal space and looked down at him. A soft blush painted across Edward's face and he grinned at Alphonse.

"Wha—"

"Alphonse," Edward began softly and took his hand. "Really, you need to stop trying so hard. It took me a while to realize this, but I needed to confirm it for myself by doing that. I know you probably think it's gross for me to kiss you like that, but I needed to know."

"Know what?" Alphonse asked in a whisper. He wasn't confident his voice would sound like he wanted it to. Edward pushed up onto his knees and looked down at Alphonse. He then cupped his face softly and pressed his own forehead into Al's. The soft wind blew around them and the birds chirping quietly in the background were drowned out by Alphonse's heartbeat. It was pounding in his ears. He couldn't control it. Edward was so close to him.

"That if this love," Edward breathed and looked into his younger brother's eyes. "If this love was real or not and if I could be able to do that and feel what I hoped to feel."

"Nii-san I—"

"Shhh," Edward pressed his lips to Alphonse and his eyes slowly closed. Alphonse gave into the kiss and was pushed to the ground by his brother. Soon Edward licked his brother's bottom lip and Alphonse allowed him entrance. Edward attacked Al's mouth and easily took dominance. He then slowly pulled away and looked into those pools of auburn. A smile graced Ed's calm features whereas Al's face resembled a tomato. He also felt the tightness in his pants. He looked away from Edward and started to tremble.

"Nii-san…"

"Alphonse," Edward said in that sexy confident voice he possessed. "Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Alphonse looked at his brother and stared in awe. He couldn't believe Edward said that to him. Was he playing with him? Was Edward trying to be funny? Did Edward know that he was in love with him! Tears started to form in Alphonse's eyes and he pushed his brother off hard. He then got up and ran off. Edward quickly stood and ran after.

"Alphonse! Wait!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I…I HATE YOU EDWARD!" Alphonse screamed and continued. Edward stopped and watched him run off. Tears started falling from those honey brown eyes. Edward fell to his knees and the tears continued down his face. His body started to shake. His heart fully broke right then and there.

"Fullmetal!" A familiar and dramatic voice rang out. Edward quickly dried his eyes and looked back at the hill top. The sparkle could have been seen from space. Alex Louis Armstrong stood there in all his muscled glory flexing for the Full Metal. Edward stared blankly at him as he stood up. He walked over to him and sighed softly.

"Yes Major?" Edward's voice sounded so hollow.

"Young Edward Elric!" Major Armstrong cried out. "It is time to go back to Central! The Führer needs you back now!"

"Sure," Edward said calmly and without argument. Armstrong looked surprised. He usually got a fight out of telling Edward what Mustang would have him do. At least he would have asked why. Armstrong nodded and led Edward by to the Rockbell Automail shop. Edward walked to the room he was sharing with Al and began to pack. Afterwards he wrote a note to Al and walked out to the door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" Edward turned and looked over at old Pinako. Den at her side and wagged his tail as he sat looking up at Edward. She took the pipe out of her mouth and let the smoke trail out from between her lips in a sigh.

"Be careful," Pinako said softly and began to walk past him towards the other bedrooms. Den followed obediently behind her. "And also, try to tell Alphonse before you show him alright? Things will work out, you just need patience. It's just like you to jump the gun like that."

"Yeah…thanks…" Edward said with a sigh and walked over to Armstrong. Both left through the door without saying a word to one another.

* * *

"Wow Fullmetal! I wasn't expecting you to actually come back, let alone on time!" Roy joked with an amused smirk on his lips. He was now the Führer of Amestris and took his title seriously. Hawkeye stood next to him wearing a knee-length skirt. Unlike the other female officers forced to wear tiny mini-skirts she was lucky enough to persuade (threaten to shoot his balls off) Roy into letting her wear something more comfortable. His new office was quite an upgrade from the smaller one when he was Lieutenant Colonel. It was about the size of a small house with his huge brown desk sitting in the middle on top of a nice rug of the Amestrian flag. The walls had expensive paintings and even a few bookshelves. Behind him were two large windows with clear curtains hanging in front of them. The room could make you feel very small.

"Yes sir," Edward said in a cold and lifeless voice. He stared forward and seemed to look past Roy. Hawkeye blinked in confusion and stared at him. Roy also looked dumbfounded. Not one rude comment or even a groan of annoyance.

"Fullmetal?" Roy called out in question. Edward's blank eyes landed on the Führer in question. His expression didn't change. "Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing is—"

"Oh come on! You never look _this_ depressed when I give you a mission! Did something happen back home? Is something wrong with Winry? With Al—?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED! SHUT UP!" Edward screamed with a glare before running out of the room. Roy stared at the open door with Hawkeye in question. They both looked at each other and stood. They then went after the Full Metal Alchemist with worried expressions; they had never seen Edward this worked up before.

Edward continued running until he was out of the Central HQ. He then made his way down the street and took off in a full sprint. He continued even to the point where his legs got tired. He just kept running as fast as he could. Everywhere he went seemed to continue to remind him of his mistake. Reminding him of the horrible thing he had done in Risembool. He continued down the streets feeling a cold sensation creep up and into his body. It even washed over his very soul, but he didn't care. He wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. Finally without warning, he collapsed in a dark alley. His legs gave out from all the running. His entire body was tired. He never noticed his surroundings changing from the cloudy light sky to a dark and rainy one. Water then dripped onto his face. He blinked in confusion and sat, holding his hand out as he watched the rain fall. He frowned at this.

_'When did it start raining?'_ He thought to himself. _'Was it always raining? How come I never noticed?'_

Edward looked around the bleak alley and stood slowly. Mud was all over his pants, shoes, and jacket. He now realized he fell in a puddle. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned and walked back. He then noticed he had no idea where he was. He noticed a church across the street and walked over to it. He looked at the light that was on and walked inside. He blinked slowly and blushed in embarrassment for walking in on a wedding ceremony. He noticed the bride looked oddly familiar. He sat in the back pew and watched the small event from afar.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The old priest's soft voice called out. The blonde man leaned in and kissed his new wife. People clapped and some sobbed with tears of joy for the union. Both the bride and groom turned and Edward's eyes went wide. Hinata was standing there. She had just been married to Naruto. Edward sighed softly and leaned back in his seat. He hoped that no one would notice him. The group of people crowded together and the bride slowly walked away from the others. She noticed Edward and smiled. She walked over to him and sat down quietly beside him.

"Sorry I'm late and not even in a good outfit for this," Edward spoke softly. Hinata smiled at him and pat his wet shoulder. "That dress suits you, very beautiful. It screams 'I'm getting married' you know?"

"Yeah I figured why not dress for that sort of thing since it is a wedding," Hinata laughed softly and smiled brightly at him. "I'm glad you could make it just in time though. I was really worried you wouldn't be able to make it. You're a great friend Edward."

"I'm not so great, believe me," He said softly and looked at her; his eyes holding grief. Hinata frowned and curiosity found itself on her expression.

"What happened?"

"I hurt someone I really cared about," Edward spoke in a low tone. "I can't believe I did that to him. I really love him a lot, and I just…I didn't want to upset him, but I couldn't hold back the feelings I had for him. He probably hates me and thinks it's so wrong and disgusting."

"Haha," Hinata giggled and Edward glared at her.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"It's so like you Edward to be so impatient. Listen, things will work out I promise. You just need patience."

"Patience, huh? Everyone seems to be telling me that," Edward sighed with annoyance and stood slowly.

"Well maybe everyone is right?"

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled and smiled at her. "Thanks Hinata, I think I'm going to give it a little time. You look beautiful today by the way."

"Thanks," Hinata said and stood slowly. She walked back over to her new husband and hugged him tightly. She waved to Edward and he nodded to her. He turned and left the church deep in thought.

* * *

Edward approached the apartment where he was staying at and hit into something solid while walking up the steps. He immediately fell forward and landed on something soft. The soft object yelled out in, what sounded like surprise. Groaning in a mixture of pain and surprise and slowly got off of what he landed on and looked down.

"Huh? Al!" Edward jumped in surprise and quickly helped Alphonse to his feet. The younger boy was holding a suitcase and wore muddy boots, pants, and a long sleeved shirt and jacket. He blinked and looked at his brother. "Are you alright!"

"Y-yeah," Alphonse said and rubbed his face. "I'm okay…um…Edward we need to talk okay?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Edward nodded and walked to his apartment. He picked up Alphonse's suitcase and walked into the small apartment they had always stayed at when in Central. He put Alphonse's luggage down and wet and sat on the small couch in his room. Alphonse followed closing the door behind him. He went and sat right next to his brother. The awkward silence filled the room. Then suddenly Alphonse spoke and Edward looked straight at him.

"Edward," He began with an uneasy tone. "I think that we…well…why did you do that?"

"Alphonse," Edward looked into his eyes. So many emotions were running through them that Al couldn't keep up. "Al I love you so much. When you brought me home and when Hinata was getting married I felt a pain in my heart. It wasn't for her getting married. I realize that I liked Hinata, but the feeling was because of you. I must have seemed like I was in love with her badly. Hell I even said so, but I realized it. I love you so much more than her, than anyone. It's so wrong to say that I love you, but I can't help it. Alphonse I love you more than I should, as your brother. Aren't I horrible?"

"Edward…" Alphonse whispered softly. His brother looked away from him. Edward's voice was trembling the entire time. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Edward looked back at his crying brother and frowned. Then Alphonse wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. This surprised Edward greatly. He never expected this reaction from Alphonse. Alphonse looked up at Edward and pressed his lips into his slowly. Edward slowly returned the kiss and blinked.

"Edward," Alphonse breathed his brother's name. "I love you so much. I never thought you would feel the same as I do. I just thought you were being mean to me or trying to tease me like normal, but it was going too far. Plus you know how wrong this is to other people. I didn't want to be labeled as a freak because I am one."

"Alphonse, how could I ever joke about something like this? Haven't we been through enough to know I wouldn't fool around on something so serious? I love you deeply Al. Who gives a fuck what other people think? If feeling this way about you is wrong, then I never want to be right about it at all. You're all I have in this world Ed and no matter what I will be happy with you."

"I'm sorry I ran off," Alphonse sniffled and looked at Edward. "And I don't hate you. I love you."

Edward chuckled and nodded at him. He pulled his brother into his arms and held him close. He sighed for a moment and finally felt content for once in his life. He then shifted and heard a squish. He was still all wet and muddy for today's earlier events. He looked at his brother and stood slowly.

"Why don't we take a bath?" Edward suggested with a grin.

"T-Together?" Alphonse stuttered with a huge blush on his cheeks. And Edward wiggled his eyes. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Both boys laughing with joy, finally content and happy that they found someone they could truly love.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Fullmetal! Are you there?"

Alphonse walked to the door of the apartment with a groan. He quickly found some sweat pants and answered the door. He looked at Roy and Riza standing there with worried looks. His rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?" Alphonse asked sleepily.

"Is the Full Metal okay?" Roy asked trying not to sound so concerned. "He ran off so upset yesterday."

"Oh he's fine—"

Alphonse was interrupted by arms that wrapped around his neck. Edward was half-asleep and fully nude. He kissed his brother's cheek and yawned. His eyes weren't even open. Alphonse resembled that tomato once again and Roy's face followed. Riza stared not looking surprised at all.

"Come back to bed," Edward whined softly and kissed Al's neck. "Come onnnn~"

"Um…bye!" Roy panicked and ran down the hall. Riza shook her head and followed him. Alphonse closed the door and stared at it for a second. He then pushed his brother off of him and smacked him. Edward glared and looked at him.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"PUT CLOTHES ON BEFORE COMING TO THE DOOR!"

"WHY! ITS NOT LIKE THEY WERE IMPORTANT PEOPLE!"

"YOU JUST KISSED MY NECK IN FRONT OF THE FÜHRER!"

"W-what?" Edward stared at him dumbfounded. "I…did…WHAT?"

Alphonse stared and shook his head. Another morning with his brother, but he couldn't help but put a smile on his face thinking about it. At least some people knew of their relationship (kind of). No matter what Alphonse was happy with the situation and he went back to bed with a smile leaving a whining Edward at the door freaking out.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
